


Fumbling Towards Serendipity

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game(s), Unconventional Style, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missed phonecall could lead to a lot of opportunities for a man walking in the snow, especially with revelations about him and his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling Towards Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pr0ntober for SoulRockCandy. :)

His eyes narrowed, Tony’s restrained jealousy churned as little hands clenched by his sides. His words trapped Jeff in a cage of needles: 

“You never called me.”

_“Tell me about your friend at Snow Wood,” Dr. Andonuts paced. “Your roommate, I mean.”_  
 _“Well, I—”_  
 _“Take your time!” The scientist picked up a flask with a lime-green fluid and poured some inside a test tube. “I sent you to Snow Wood when you were a baby. You’ve been together since preschool stages, am I right?”_

“Urm—my dad… we were working on something together. We hadn’t met in over, um… ten years. Longer, I think… yeah. Longer.”  
“You still should’ve let me know how you were doing!” Danger shaved the edge of his voice. “I know you wanted to see your dad, but you could’ve been hurt! If you guys had gotten in a fight or something, I wanted to be there if you needed someone to talk to, or, or vent—”  
“It’s okay! I’m fine. Really.”

_“Hmm… well… he’s really sweet. A good guy.”_  
 _“And?”_  
 _“And…? Mm… well… he gets overprotective sometimes. And a little scary.”_

“Oh. Okay. So I’ve been bothering you?”  
“N-No!”  
“You’re sick of me, aren’t you?”  
“NO! No, it’s not like that at all!”  
“Okay. You’ve been busy. As always.”  
“Tony, please…I hate it when you ask questions like that.”  
“…All right. I’ll stop.” He turned away. “Three weeks might not be long for you anymore… but for me, it is.”

_“Well… it would help to call him once in a while. Every few weeks maybe?”_  
 _“...How often do you really—?”_  
 _“All right, so I rarely take my own advice,” Dr. Andonuts laughed. “But it’s true. It’s good someone cares for you like that. I could’ve used a few of these calls growing up. How I miss your mother…”_  
 _“…My mom?”_  
 _“Yes! But back to your friend. What else about him?”_

Jeff approached his roommate.  
“Dr. Ando—urm, my dad—he’s… it’s my own fault if I stop talking to him. I don’t want to start neglecting him, and…!” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, where his glasses left an imprint and ached. “You’re right… it’s been a month, hasn’t it?”

_The son's eyes softened and he sighed as he gazed at his reflections in the flasks of bubbling solutions._

_“He’s... really nice. He's been my best friend since I was little... um. He was my only friend. There’s this sort of warm glow around him, if you know what I mean. You can’t shake him, but you don’t want him to leave. He believes in you and loves you and… I don’t want anyone taking that away.”_

“I’m sorry.”

Tony said nothing as a hand draped over his shoulder, but he raised his head as a small smile worked across his face.

“It’s okay, Jeff. I understand.” He turned and wrapped his arms around Jeff. “I knew you’d be coming home.”

_“And?”_

_The more he talked, the more intimate the conversation got. The scientist wanted to hear more. Jeff’s face turned pink, and he clenched his teeth as he tried to hold his breath. Oh god, oh god. He was trapped. What was he going to say around Dr. Andonuts?_

_“You like him?”_   
_“It’s—! It’s nothing like—!”_   
_“It’s okay if you’re in love with him, Jeff.”_

A little taken aback, he returned the hug nonetheless. In response, a storm of butterflies fluttered in his chest, caught in nervous joy from the embrace. He held him tighter, bending down so Tony was level with his shoulder.

_“I-I don’t think we should be having this conversation—!” he panicked. “It’s—I don’t think about this sort of—!"_

Jeff was paralyzed. Warm lips pressed against his, and those tender arms held him prisoner. One…two… he was gone. Jeff’s hands supported Tony, and before he knew what had happened, he returned the kiss. By the time they parted, their faces were beet-red. But god, it was like…!

_“Emotional matters require more than we expect, Jeff. But it’s clear in your relationship with your friend and the level of dedication you share with each other that you already understand. I know because you’re my son—there’s nothing to be ashamed of for being honest. Yes… I believe you can make it work. When you see Tony next week, tell him how you feel. Is that clear?”_

_Jeff remained quiet. Then a smile spread across his face, and he nodded._

_“Thanks, Dad.”_

His heart screamed inside his chest. Adjusting his lop-sided glasses, Jeff leaned against the side of the bed, breathy chuckles escaping his throat before Tony’s lips returned. Caught in the tide, Jeff felt himself blush even more as Tony let his jacket fall to the floor, undressing before the inventor.

“Nnh…! Tony!?”  
“You still owe me for not giving me that phone call,” the boy muttered, unbuttoning the inventor’s blouse.  
“Tony!? Tony, wait! TONY!”

_“So… Fancy a donut?”_

* * *

_He stuffed himself with a giant green wintercoat, fitting his feet in identical snowpants and black boots. Layers, layers, layers! He pulled gigantic white gloves over his hands, coiled a scarf around his neck, and pulled a woolen hat over his head to keep warm. It was going to be chilly in Winters tonight._

It was chilly in the dorm room, and Tony had already stripped him topless. Jeff didn’t know if it was possible to blush any harder than—NO! Not the pants! To his relief, his roommate merely held him for balance, taking his hands with his own, and mmm… Another kiss returned, and as Tony guided his fingers over the bowtie and ribbon, the initial anxiety fell with them. The kiss grew deeper, and Jeff’s hands peeled away Tony’s unbuttoned shirt. 

_His cheeks turned to ice on the spot—it was snowing, which made things harder. Rubbing his hands, Jeff walked into the snow, leaving heavy footprints with each step. He kept moving, exercise burning energy through his legs._

Breath quickened and feeling oh-so-much-warmer, Jeff sat at the edge of the bed with an inquisitive and shirtless Tony before him. Tony removed his hat and beckoned Jeff forward. Peeling the glasses from the inventor's face, his roommate put them inside his hat and on their desk, safe out of reach. The redhead kissed his nose before he let the blond sit back up. Jeff cringed as a careful hand unbuckled his belt, and he surrendered to the fingers that searched under his pants and massaged him, until finally the rest of his clothes were pulled away...

_He met the black shadow of Stonehenge. The towering rock monuments made even the hulking Cave Boys mere specks. He was glad to see the area clear and the underground Stonehenge base buried in forgotten white. He doubted it would be any cozier in the cave leading to Rainy Circle, but still, it was better than getting his boots wet. A drop of water plunged to the hollow rock, and his surroundings shuttered to black._

Jeff Andonuts died.

Okay. Perhaps “die” was too strong a word. But he was paralyzed, his breath coming to an utter stop as that… _that sensation…!_

He ground the sheets in his fists and gritted his teeth as slices of heat and spikes of pure, utter bliss rode his hips. Tony’s fingers caressed sensitive hardness. With closed lips and a circling tongue, he sucked, making Jeff gasp. Shivering, the inventor placed a hand over his roommate’s head, fingers combing smooth, wine-red hair.

_Aquamarine crystals jutted from the rock, serving as underground flowers. Faint waterdrops dived in the puddles, making ripples impossible to see. Jeff shone a flashlight, and moist particles danced in its yellow path. It was humid inside, and the electronic light pointed to a rusted ladder untouched for years. His hands gripped the handlebars, and he climbed, occasionally taking a rest beside the wall. A hollow chill grazed his arms—it wasn’t an exit. But it DID lead to one of Your Sanctuaries._

“Tony…”

Heat swirled over his mind and senses, and he surrendered—surrendered to the tender witchcraft of Tony’s mouth. His roommate drew away then, sighing, wrapping his hand around immobile skin. His hand slid up and down, rubbing the shaft and making Jeff grit his teeth. Jeff bit back a weak sound as he tried to hold on just a little longer. For him to feel this way another minute…! Tony’s warm mouth returned, a barely audible muffle humming inside him. His fingers cupped him beneath, fondling and caressing to calm him. At this point his logical sense of mind turned to mush; the most Jeff could do was cling to Tony and sit still.

_The sun was not out that day, but he still had to shield his eyes from the jarring gray. His flashlight pointed directly over the landscape, which was closed off on all sides with white withered walls. A glass puddle stretched over the grass, flat as an uncracked mirror. Sprinkles of rain danced over the water, each drop echoing and rippling across the puddle before the next drop fell. Jeff stood beneath the snow, watching this phenomenon as one ripple followed another, unguided from the laws of the weather._

Peace crushed him beneath the crack of a wave, tossing him heavy and exhausted on the shore. He hadn’t realized that a loud cry had escaped from his throat, and the panting inventor could only regain his bearings and let his roommate withdraw. Tony sucked his fingers and gazed at Jeff with half-lidded eyes, whimpering as he was pulled tight by the blond's arms in a desperate embrace. They stayed in blissful silence mixed with faint breathing, and their weak arms never let go.

“Tony…”  
“Y-Yeah?”  
“You’re still wearing your pants.”

_It was lighter in the cave now, which added an iridescent shine to the walls. Aiming the flashlight toward the ground, Jeff found the rope and went over the edge, climbing carefully in case the ground was slippery. Nothing happened and his feet tapped a hard surface. He let go aboard the basement floor. Red mushrooms sucked the corners of the walls but remained lifeless as Jeff walked outside the cave and into the blinding day._

“Oh!" He laughed nervously. "...Yeah.”

Tony turned a furious shade of red as his hands trembled over the inventor's chest. Jeff smiled at him, disarming all defenses and letting him melt in the kiss those warm lips offered. The blond's hands undid the belt buckle and, with a last tug, everything else fell away. Pulling Tony with him, they tumbled over the bed. Clinging to skin, they moaned in lip-lock, bodies squirming against the mattress… 

_A biting wind crunched Jeff’s arms; the weather was somehow frostier than it had been at Stonehenge. He ducked against the trunks of trees, knowing full well it didn’t help to fight against the cold. He rubbed his mittens together, exhaling for comfort. He wiped his glasses of moisture, then leapt across the great trenches of snow, jumping toward the nearest sheltered path he could find._

Something wet slipped inside his mouth. He reached back with own tongue, tangled in heat and flavor. They drew apart—Jeff helpless and limp over the sheets, red hair brushed beneath his chin. He gasped when Tony’s lips trailed along his neck. A tentative lick followed. Jeff cradled Tony in relaxed murmurs as he turned and backed his shoulders against the pillow. His roommate descended, and the inventor could barely make anything out until he felt a gentle suck. Jeff grit his teeth while Tony was on his chest, mouth over nipple, nibbling to test limits… Clenching harder to a bite, he sucked the air he could, choking back the cry lodged in his throat. His hands clutched his roommate’s shoulders, startling him to a stop.

“D-Did I hurt you?” A nervous stammer. “Jeff, I'm sorry, I—!” He didn’t let him finish. Paralyzed by returning lips, Tony submitted, hands slipping further down as Jeff's mouth pushed deeper.

_“You must be taller than this sign to enter this dungeon. ...Brick Road.”_

They separated. The taste mingled in his mouth. Jeff breathed over Tony’s neck before closing his eyes and sucking softly. His nose brushed his roommate's shoulder, and the scent of frost and ash greeted his senses. Campfires were a tradition at Lake Tess and Snow Wood. Songs were sung, hands were warmed, hot cocoa was served… He turned Tony around, pressing his back against his chest—oh how hot it was. He always boiled the roof of his mouth on those things. They were delicious and sweet and—the inventor's tongue swiped Tony's shoulder, making both of them shiver. Chocolate. Molten…oh!

_“This is a gift from Dr. Andonuts. Be careful how you use it. ...Brick Road.”_

His arms curled around Tony’s body, chaining him to himself, and damn did it feel good. The red-head squirmed in his hold, the contact warming Jeff... The first arm wrapped across Tony’s chest, fingers seeking sensitive spots. With a timid hand, his roommate guided him, reacting when he found something right. Jeff’s other hand trailed down, stroking Tony's skin until the inventor's fingers slid between the legs. Tony bit his lip, and his eyes widened as he was massaged there…Jeff came close, whispering in his ear before giving a quick fleck over the ear lobe. Hips jerked in his palm as Tony’s breath grew quick and ragged.

_“Thank you for using Brick Road. (Flash photography is still not allowed). ...Brick Road.”_

"Jeff—!"

The inventor let go, and his partner fell on his knees speechless and panting. Jeff crawled over, dragging his toolbox on the bed... He squinted, rummaging through piles of unorganized nails, screws and machinery.

“Where is it…”  
“Jeff? This isn’t the time for building—”  
“FOUND IT!”

_He was nearing Lake Tess, and Jeff knew he had a bit of a dilemma: what if the lake is frozen over? There’s no knowing if the ice is thick enough to walk over, and it’s too dangerous to walk alone. His choices were hypothermia or death. Even if the lake wasn’t frozen, would Tessie be there? Maybe Bubble Monkey only came out when it didn’t snow. How would he cross now?_

Tony blinked.

"Jeff...?"  
"Lubricant! We—!"  
"Oh!" Tony's eyes brightened, and he crawled to Jeff. "Jeff, I—I think that's glue you're holding."  
"Wh-What?"

Jeff's fingers froze over the cap of the tube. Reaching for his hat, Tony pulled out his friend's glasses and returned them to his face. With the world again in a comfortable focus, the inventor turned cranberry-red with horror as the print appeared clearly before him: **Krazy Glu**. _Oh god..._ If Tony hadn't stopped him in time...!

"Is this it?"

His roommate held a packet of gel between his fingers, and Jeff took it for inspection. He nodded.

"Yeah. This is it."

_The lake was blue as glass, and it took him a minute to realize there were still ripples on the shore. He rubbed his arms, seeing nothing but the snow on the other side. He was startled as a giant lavender creature rose from the water, shaking him from his thoughts. Leaping from the tree he lived in, the Bubble Monkey tumbled in the snow, jumping aboard and climbing on Tessie’s head. They looked down at the boy with the glasses, grinning as they invited him to come._

Hastily throwing the rest of his tools in the box, Jeff put it away to the side of the bed as Tony put the glasses back in his hat. The inventor sighed in relief as the hat was returned atop the drawer.

"Thanks for catching me... I'm really sorry, I—!"  
"It's okay... that’s what I'm here for, aren't I?"

Paused by the soft grin of his roommate, the inventor reached out and held Tony's wrist where the packet lay in his open palm. Tony watched him with the eyes of a rabbit, as his hand was covered by Jeff's.

"You'd be better at handling this."  
"Jeff, I—"  
"I admit I'm not so—um..."  
"Uh..."

His heart thumping like a runaway vehicle, the inventor sighed, trying to regain his bearings to break the awkward silence.

"Together, right? Best friends?"  
"Yep!" The redhead grinned, followed by a nod and an embrace. "...Forever."

_Nestled along the base of Tessie’s neck, Jeff nursed his hands as he cupped them beneath his sleeves. Definitely time to get better gloves, he thought. The snowflakes speckled his hair, and he was glad to be close to home. He dug in his coat pocket for a slip of paper, which the Bubble Monkey immediately noticed._

_“Hey!” The monkey snatched the paper from his hands, fingers picking it apart like a squirrel and its nut. He tossed the ripped wrapper back in Jeff’s hands, ramming the gum in his mouth and chewing it. The inventor sighed and looked to the sky while the Bubble Monkey blew giant pink bubbles until it blasted over his face. The travel fare had been paid._

Jeff closed his eyes, shoulders cushioned against the pillow. Puffs of tense breath pushed from his lips as Tony leaned above his body. He watched the hand apply pressure and felt his heart beat harder and harder... Brushing his unlubricated hand over Jeff's cheek, his roommate leaned forward for a chaste kiss on the nose. The inventor hummed as his roommate lowered his head, and stayed relaxed before jolting with a hiss. He gripped the sheets as Tony's finger slipped inside, and a soft whimper escaped his throat as it moved and probed... With tightened face and grit teeth, he found himself captivated by this strange touch, the motion and pressing bringing pleasant sensations. A sharp gasp—again Tony's finger hit the spot, causing Jeff to moan. His breath heightened, and the pressing continued until...!

_The Bubble Monkey shrieked. His sweetheart waited in the cold, wearing her best ribbon. Bubble Monkey leapt from Tessie, teasing his lover and engaging in high-fives and tickles. They glanced at Jeff and waved goodbye, scurrying off into the empty Tessie Watcher camp. The inventor turned to the gentle giant, offering an appreciative smile as she bowed her head and lowered herself back in the lake. There was nothing between him now but a short distance and the snow._

Face flushed in discomfort, Jeff clamped his arms around Tony, fingers digging in his shoulders in a death-grip. Clenching his teeth, the inventor writhed against the mattress, a tight sharpness searing his body— _ohgodithurtsithurts!_ With an anxious shudder, his roommate winced with worried guilt, trying to keep balance and calm Jeff.

"J-Jeff...! A-A-Are you hurt? Oh no...! A-Am I doing it right? I-I hope I'm doing it right—tell me if I'm not..."

Deep breaths pushed in and out of his chest. As he let his nerves go, the initial shock and pain lessened. Tony's pine-green eyes were wide with wonder as he gazed over the inventor's body. Jeff sighed, leaning against the pillow as he stretched his arms and tucked his hands behind his head, spreading himself and exposing his chest to provide a better view. His cheeks blushed as he laughed. He had to admit it wasn't like him to be this shameless, and he felt a little ridiculous. But it worked: Tony whispered in awe as he lowered his head, hips concentrated at the growing tingles shared between them. The inventor closed his eyes and exhaled as he returned his hands over Tony's shoulders, stiff heat slinking inside him back and forth, back and forth, quicker and harder, quicker and harder...

_He started to run—he didn’t care how exhausted he was at this point. He was almost home! His arms were chilly and his legs were numb, but the exercise brought warmth in his system. His coat and snow pants prevented escape as the heat soaked inside his body. The crisp air on his cheeks was exciting, and he didn’t mind how drippy his nose was anymore. He felt free like a wild… penguin. It was the first arctic creature he could think of anyway. Snow Wood was going to be toasty, and the prospect thrilled him to move further along—he was going home!_

Tony clutched Jeff's legs, gasping as he strove to keep the rhythm. The inventor voiced his utter bliss, moving in sync with Tony's thrusts. Cries rang in the room as they were caught up in each other's movements. Tony jerked forward, arms clamped around Jeff with a final mew. A hot release flooded him—the inventor quivered, clinging to his roommate as he lost comprehension and surrendered to climax.

_He slowed with effort so as not to crash into the gate. Nestled among the trees was a cozy red-brick building, scarfed in snow from rooftop to rooftop. Pushing open the gate with a creak, Jeff burst inside the front garden, panting as he leaned over the doorknob. Heat wafted his face and was trapped in his coat, but he kept walking, ignoring the surprised gazes of the other boys around him. Jeff puffed his way up the stairs, legs heavy and tingling from his run. It would only be a matter of time before he reached his room…!_

As if pulled from underwater, Jeff laid boneless as Tony withdrew, realizing the apparent stickiness that had come between their bodies. Before long, his roommate hugged Jeff and buried each other beneath the quilt. Tony nuzzled his forehead over the inventor's chest, breathing a contented sigh as he snuggled. Threading his fingers through red hair, Jeff nestled his roommate in a comfortable position, resting with a peaceful hum.

_"Jeff! I know you're in a hurry, but I'd like you to step inside my laboratory a minute."_

_Stacked in folders and science kits, Maxwell shuffled papers as Jeff waited behind his front desk. The teacher adjusted his spectacles, giving the inventor an ambivalent nod._

_"If you're looking for Tony, he should be in his room, waiting for you. Otherwise he'd have let me know if he was going outside. Don't forget to knock! ....Oops. Excuse me a moment—gottaattendsomething!"_

_Like a man whose coattails caught fire, Maxwell dashed to the back of the room._

"...Jeff?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I missed you."  
"Me too."

A resonating glow tingled in Jeff, cradling him in the arms of sleep. He pressed Tony against his heart, closing his eyes in a cozy bliss.

"Jeff... would you take me to see her?"  
"Mm—see who?"  
"Tessie... by the lake tomorrow... when it's not frozen, I mean. We could walk together."

A thoughtful pause. Yes... it was possible. With a final snuggle, a soft grin curled Jeff's lips.

"I'll take you to see her."  
"Jeff..."  
"I promise."  
"...Thanks, Jeff."

_It felt strange seeing his room again. True, he'd been away longer before. The blond braced himself as he raised a fist, knocking several times. There was a LOT he'd have to explain to his roommate, and he was unsure where to begin. Better late than never, right? A boy donned in a black hat stood between them, speech hurriedly excited as he welcomed an old friend home._

* * *

"Why yes, it's been confirmed to me that my son, Jeff Andonuts, is gay. What? Unbelievable, you say? I'll tell you all about it. Here... have some tea..."


End file.
